Watashi no chīsana kyūketsuki
by CIELO PAZ
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el purasangre Kuran Kaname en su niñez antes de que Yuuki naciera conoce a una persona la cual le tomo un gran cariño en muy poco tiempo? Y esa persona es… ¿Kagome?


**Watashi no chīsana kyūketsuki (私の小さな吸血鬼****)**

**Disclaimer:**_ InuYasha y Vampire Knight no me pertenecen. InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Vampire Knight a Matsuri Hino. _

**Resumen:** ¿Qué pasaría si el purasangre Kuran Kaname en su niñez antes de que Yuuki naciera conoce a una persona la cual le tomo un gran cariño en muy poco tiempo? Y esa persona es… ¿Kagome? Y que además ahora es… ¿Un vampiro purasangre?

¿Podrá Kagome olvidarse de su profundo amor por su hanyou de cabellos plata y corresponder al amor del pequeño purasangre? ¿El pequeño Kaname lograra conquistar el corazón de Kagome? ¿InuYasha interferirá o aprovechara la oportunidad para estar con Kikyo? ¿Qué dirán Sango, Shippo y Miroku del nuevo "Amor" de Kagome? ¿Lograra este amor superar al tiempo y los prejuicios?

Descúbranlo en este fic…

**_Capítulo I:_**

Kagome corría por el bosque con lágrimas en los ojos. Otra vez había ido detrás de InuYasha y otra vez él había ido con Kikyo, sin importarle su presencia

¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto?

Esa pregunta daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo? ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en otra persona que no sea él?

Corrió y corrió hasta que se tropezó con una raíz levantada de un árbol. Su rodilla se raspo levemente y su tobillo se torció

_¡Maldición!_

Se tocó levemente el dolorido tobillo y de inmediato grito de dolor. ¡Dolía como los mil demonios!

Suspiro sonoramente y trato de relajarse.

_Piensa en tu lugar feliz… piensa en tu lugar feliz… ¡Piensa en el maldito lugar feliz! _

Muy distraída tratando de relajarse y no agarrar todo a las patadas, Kagome no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde las sombras.

— ¡Baka! ¡Eres un Baka! ¡Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido! ¡Esto es tú culpa!

La figura que atentamente la observaba frunció el ceño al escuchar los insultos y se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, la cual todavía no se había percatado de su presencia.

Kagome se hartó de gritar y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Tapo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Ya no lo podía aguantar más…

Una pequeña y fría mano acaricio suavemente su cabeza y una suave voz dijo

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La joven sacerdotisa del futuro aparto levemente sus manos de su rostro para mirar al extraño, y vio a un ¿Niño? Si, efectivamente era un niño.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? —Pregunto Kagome dulcemente

El niño la miro con un poco de molestia, hiso un pequeño puchero y dijo orgulloso

—No soy pequeño, soy un niño grande

Kagome sonrió suavemente ante la ternura que le causaba y entre unas leves risitas le dijo

—Como digas, por cierto soy Kagome ¿Y tú? —Pregunto curiosa poniendo su mejor sonrisa

—Kaname—Dijo simplemente con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

—Un gusto conocerte Kaname-Kun. Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—bastantes

— ¿Bastantes? ¿Qué número es ese?

Silencio incomodo…

El silencio predomino en el ambiente por varios minutos y en ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Eres un Youkai?

Mas silencio…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque siento que tu aura no es humana, es sobrenatural, casi como la de los demonios

El niño iba preguntarle como sabía que no era humano pero antes ella agrego

—Además los Youkai con forma humana siempre son muy hermosos, ¡Y tú eres precioso! —Dijo dando un chillido de emoción tocándole suavemente el sedoso cabello castaño

El pequeño se puso rojo como tomate y tartamudeo un leve —G-gracias

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo, muy cómodo. El pequeño Kaname se dejaba mimar por Kagome y Kagome disfrutaba tocar su cabello. Pronto, Kaname, se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y susurro

—Eso se siente bien…

Kagome miro a Kaname y sintió su corazón llenarse de una inexplicable felicidad y ternura. Los minutos pasaron y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido o al menos eso parecía. Tenía una expresión llena de paz y tranquilidad, que la iso sentirse dichosa de tener a un pequeño tan hermoso entre sus brazos

Lo abrazo suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al tiempo que le susurraba

—Buenas noches pequeño Kaname…

Aun abrazada a Kaname ella se quedó dormida también y sin que ella se diera cuenta el pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos y le dijo

—Buenas noches, Kagome

* * *

**Ahh, no puedo creerlo ¡Me anime a publicarlo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Tortazos? No sé, a mí me gusto. **

**Ejem, bueno… este es el primer Cap, ojala pueda publicar el segundo rápido, claro cuando se me ocurra algo…. ¡Porfi si quieren sugerir algo les rogaría que lo hicieran!**

**Tengo muchas ideas, pero no sé cómo ordenarlas… **

**Estoy pensando en meter a Zero también, ¿Se imaginan a un pequeño Kaname celoso de Kagome y Zero? AWWW, de solo pensarlo ya empiezo con mis clásicos ¡Kawaiiiiii!**


End file.
